Create a Cat: CLOSED
by Mistress Aspen
Summary: Hello everyone! I'm in need for some OCs for my upcoming story and I will be grateful if you contributed. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! I feel kind of bad for doing this but I would like to ask you for some OCs! **** I will take as much as I can in and you can put in as much as you want! I have the main character already and his/her family (hehe its gender is a secret XD), but you can send in leaders, deputies, medicine cats, etc. But, the only thing I have to say about sending in leaders and all is that you can only submit one higher ranked cat. Like, if you send in a leader you can't send in a deputy or a medicine cat. And, I will need a few 'evil' cats, but don't make anything too extreme. I will determine which 'evil' cats will be in the story, so I wouldn't suggest just sending in one 'evil' cat. The four Clans are like the original (ShadowClan (Main), ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan) **

**Alrighty then, here is the form to submit a cat, it's first come first serve here! You may send in loners, rogues, and kittypets, but they won't play a big part in the story. **

**Also, if you send in names, don't send in names like Crystal something, Diamond something, etc. And please no names like Silverpelt or Moonlight. And please try to keep the cat's description realistic, like no blood-red pelts or pink eyes. I just won't add your cats in then. Thanks everyone! :)  
><strong>

**Name:**

**Clan: **

**Rank:**

**Description:**

**Personality: **

**Family (If they are dead please put that down, and if they're alive fill out a form for them, please!):**

**History (This is optional):**

**Extra (Anything else you want to say): **

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now you can also send in StarClan cats! Though, the main StarClan cats in the story are going to be the ancestors of ShadowClan, but ya know, the other Clans will be somewhat important too. :) Also, I need about 4 leaders (one from each Clan) and about 4 medicine cats (one from each Clan). Of course, deceased warriors are always welcome as well! :D And, if you want to send in Dark Forest cats as well, that would be great! :D (I hope this isn't confusing)<br>**

**Name: **

**Clan:**

**Rank when they died: **

**Description: **

**Family:**

**History:**

**How they died:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are the cats so far! :D Too many cats have the same prefix! XD And I'm surprised that no leaders were sent in! XD Also, I might have changed the name of your cat because it was a name of a cat in the Warriors Series already and well, yeah. ^^; Also, if you have a problem with your character, can you please PM me? Thanks! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>SHADOWCLAN<strong>

Leader: _1 needed_

Deputy: Snowscar - Snow-white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: _1 needed_

Apprentice, Lemonpaw

Warriors:

Reedfoot - Brown tabby tom with darker-colored paws and hazel eyes

Beetleclaw - Dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

Sagefur – Cream-colored tabby she-cat with brown-flecked fur and green eyes

Swiftstrike – Long-limbed, dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Duskclaw - Tan-colored tom with hazel eyes

_9 needed_

Apprentices:

Nightpaw – Black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Dawnpaw – Golden-colored she-cat with ginger tabby stripes and amber eyes

Petalpaw – Cream-colored she-cat with ginger-colored paws and amber eyes

Scorchpaw – Ginger tom with darker spots of fur and amber eyes

Lemonpaw – Cream-colored she-cat with pale brown and dark brown flecked fur and sage-colored eyes

Swiftpaw – White tom with dark brown splotches of fur and amber eyes

_1 needed_

Queens: _1 needed_

Kits:

Yarrowkit - Light gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Briarkit - Dark brown she-kit with blue-green eyes and a long, fluffy tail

_2 needed_

Elders:

_2 needed_

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: _1 needed_

Deputy: _1 needed_

Medicine Cat: Skyfall – White she-cat with ginger splotches of fur and green eyes

Warriors:

Echofur – White she-cat with dark ginger splotches of fur and green eyes

_10 needed_

Apprentices:

_4 needed_

Queens:

Frostcloud – Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

_2 needed – 1 permanent queen _

Kits:

_4 needed_

Elders:

_3 needed_

**WINDCLAN**

Leader: _1 needed_

Deputy: _1 needed_

Medicine Cat:_ 1 needed_

Warriors: _12 needed_

Apprentices:

Harepaw – Tan-colored tom with a white underbelly, white paws, and blue eyes

_3 needed_

Queens: _1 needed_

Kits: _3 needed_

Elders: _1 needed_

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader: _1 needed_

Deputy: _1 needed_

Medicine Cat: Fernshade – Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Otterlight

Warriors:

Meadowfern – Ginger tom with white-flecked fur and green eyes

_10 needed_

Apprentices:

Otterlight – Long-haired dark brown tom with bright yellow eyes

_3 needed_

Queens: _2 needed_

Kits: _5 needed_

Elders: _4 needed_


	3. Chapter 3

**Second update! Also, if I didn't use a cat you submitted or something, I had a specific reason to so please don't kill me! ^^; And, I might have changed the name of your cat because I have too many cats with the same prefix or there's already a cat in the original Warriors Series with the same name. *-* So, if you want to submit more, please look at all the cats and try to come up with a different prefix. Thanks! :) If you have any questions or concerns, just PM me! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>SHADOWCLAN<strong>

Leader: Flamestar - Long-haired black she-cat with orange toes on all paws, orange markings on her face, has a plumy tail, and fiery amber eyes

Deputy: Snowscar - Snow-white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Cedarsplash - Chocolate-brown she-cat with dark green eyes and a pink nose

Apprentice, Lemonpaw

Warriors:

Reedfoot - Brown tabby tom with darker-colored paws and hazel eyes

Stonesun - Mottled gray tom with white chest, white paws, and yellow eyes

Birdsong - Mottled brown she-cat with blue eyes

Beetleclaw - Dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

Sagefur – Cream-colored tabby she-cat with brown-flecked fur and green eyes

Swiftstrike – Long-limbed, dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Duskclaw - Tan-colored tom with hazel eyes

Jayfrost - Gray-blue tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

_6 needed_

Apprentices:

Nightpaw – Black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Dawnpaw – Golden-colored she-cat with ginger tabby stripes and amber eyes

Petalpaw – Cream-colored she-cat with ginger-colored paws and amber eyes

Scorchpaw – Ginger tom with darker spots of fur and amber eyes

Lemonpaw – Cream-colored she-cat with pale brown and dark brown flecked fur and sage-colored eyes

Swiftpaw – White tom with dark brown splotches of fur and amber eyes

Lionpaw - Golden-colored tom with yellow eyes

Willowpaw - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Cloverheart - White she-cat with brown ears, a brown patch on her nose, and green eyes

Mistfeather - Gray and black she-cat with blue-green eyes

Kits:

Yarrowkit - Light gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Briarkit - Dark brown she-cat with a long, fluffy tail, and blue-green eyes

Darkkit - Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Adderkit - Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Elders:

Frogpelt - Brown tabby tom with furry ears and amber eyes

_1 needed_

* * *

><p><strong>THUNDERCLAN<strong>

Leader: Yellowstar - Small light ginger she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: _1 needed_

Medicine Cat: Skyfall – White she-cat with ginger splotches of fur and green eyes

Warriors:

Echofur – White she-cat with dark ginger splotches of fur and green eyes

Stormpelt - Gray tom with blue eyes

Grassheart - Ginger tabby she-cat with vivid green eyes

Hawkflight - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

_7 needed_

Apprentices:

Larkpaw - Small tan she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Robinpaw - Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

_2 needed_

Queens:

Frostcloud – Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

_1 needed_

Kits: _3 needed_

Elders:

Crowsight - Gray and white tom with blind blue eyes

_2 needed_

* * *

><p><strong>WINDCLAN<strong>

Leader: _1 needed_

Deputy: _1 needed_

Medicine Cat:_ 1 needed_

Warriors:

Cloudygaze - White tom with grey blue eyes

Dapplefur - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

_10 needed_

Apprentices:

Harepaw – Tan-colored tom with a white underbelly, white paws, and blue eyes

_3 needed_

Queens:

Honeysky - Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Kits:

Moonkit - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes; Honeysky's kit

Sunkit - Ginger she-cat with green eyes; Honeysky's kit

Emberkit - A dark ginger tom with blue eyes; Honeysky's kit

Elders:

Mouseheart - Gray and white tom with green eyes

* * *

><p><strong>RIVERCLAN<strong>

Leader: _1 needed_

Deputy: _1 needed_

Medicine Cat: Fernshade – Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Otterlight

Warriors:

Meadowfern – Ginger tom with white-flecked fur and green eyes

Sunheart - Gray tom with yellow eyes

Lightningripple - Gray tom with yellow eyes

Willowheart - Light gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Rapidstorm - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Shimmerstream - Long-haired silvery she-cat with blue eyes

_5 needed_

Apprentices:

Otterlight – Long-haired dark brown tom with bright yellow eyes

Poolpaw - Long-haired white, pale grey, and smoky grey she-cat with a feathery tail, and large yellow eyes

Nightpaw - A pure black she-cat with amber eyes

_1 needed_

Queens:

Sunsky - Brown tabby she-cat with lighter brown splotches and light blue eyes

_1 needed_

Kits:

Fernkit - Brown tabby tom with green eyes

_4 needed_

Elders: _4 needed_

* * *

><p><strong>CATS OUTSIDE OF THE CLANS<strong>

**KITTYPETS:**

Jame - Light brown tom with a sandy-tan chest and blue eyes

**LONERS:**

Pebble - Big brown tom with darker brown ear-tips

**ROGUES:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is so close to being done! Only a few more submissions! :D Also, if you would like to send in a StarClan cat you can! I will put a form up on the first chapter and all you got to do is follow it! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>SHADOWCLAN<strong>

Leader: Flamestar - Long-haired black she-cat with orange toes on all paws, orange markings on her face, has a plumy tail, and fiery amber eyes

Deputy: Snowscar - Snow-white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Cedarsplash - Chocolate-brown she-cat with dark green eyes and a pink nose

Apprentice, Lemonpaw

Warriors:

Reedfoot - Brown tabby tom with darker-colored paws and hazel eyes

Stonesun - Mottled gray tom with white chest, white paws, and yellow eyes

Birdsong - Mottled brown she-cat with blue eyes

Beetleclaw - Dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

Sagefur – Cream-colored tabby she-cat with brown-flecked fur and green eyes

Swiftstrike – Long-limbed, dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Duskclaw - Tan-colored tom with hazel eyes

Jayfrost - Gray-blue tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Crowface - Sleek black tom with white markings (tuxedo cat markings) and amber eyes

Paleshade - Small pale gray almost white tom with dark gray points, a bushy tail, and dark amber eyes

Goldenfall - Long-haired golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Rainbreeze - Slender silver tabby she-cat with black tabby stripes, a white underbelly, and pale blue eyes

Rockwhisker - Long-limbed dark brown tom with a white underbelly and dark blue eyes

Whitethorn - Muscular white tom with silver points and dark blue eyes

Apprentices:

Nightpaw – Black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Dawnpaw – Golden-colored she-cat with ginger tabby stripes and amber eyes

Petalpaw – Cream-colored she-cat with ginger-colored paws and amber eyes

Scorchpaw – Ginger tom with darker spots of fur and amber eyes

Lemonpaw – Cream-colored she-cat with pale brown and dark brown flecked fur and sage-colored eyes

Swiftpaw – White tom with dark brown splotches of fur and amber eyes

Lionpaw - Golden-colored tom with yellow eyes

Willowpaw - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Cloverheart - White she-cat with brown ears, a brown patch on her nose, and green eyes

Mistfeather - Gray and black she-cat with blue-green eyes

Kits:

Yarrowkit - Light gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Briarkit - Dark brown she-cat with a long, fluffy tail, and blue-green eyes

Darkkit - Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes; Mistfeather's kit

Adderkit - Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes; Mistfeather's kit

Elders:

Frogpelt - Brown tabby tom with furry ears and amber eyes

Ravenface - Large, battle-scarred, black tom with dark green eyes

* * *

><p><strong>THUNDERCLAN<strong>

Leader: Yellowstar - Small light ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Deputy: Ravenfeather - Black tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Skyfall – White she-cat with ginger splotches of fur and green eyes

Warriors:

Echofur – White she-cat with dark ginger splotches of fur and green eyes

Stormpelt - Gray tom with blue eyes

Grassheart - Ginger tabby she-cat with vivid green eyes

Hawkflight - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Silverleaf - Light gray tabby she-cat with night-blue eyes

Stonefang - Dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Talonclaw - Large, dark brown tabby tom with a cream underbelly and dark green eyes

Nettlehawk - Ragged-furred golden-brown tom with dark blue eyes

Firefly - Fiery ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

_2 needed_

Apprentices:

Larkpaw - Small tan she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Robinpaw - Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Redpaw - Mottled brown tom with a ginger tail-tip and pale yellow eyes

Sootpaw - Dark, smoky, almost black tom with a long tail and dark green eyes

Queens:

Frostcloud – Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

Brightsnow - Slender, long-haired white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Kits:

Snowkit - Large, long-haired, pure white tom with one dark blue eye and one dark green eye; Brightsnow's kit

Webkit - Small pale gray tabby tom with distinct black stripes, unusually long tangled whiskers, and dark green eyes; Brightsnow's kit

Patchkit - Long-haired white she-cat with dark, smoky gray patches of fur and dark blue eyes; Brightsnow's kit

Elders:

Crowsight - Gray and white tom with blind blue eyes

_2 needed_

* * *

><p><strong>WINDCLAN<strong>

Leader: Smokystar - Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: _1 needed_

Medicine Cat: Sparrowsong - Light brown she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes and pale blue eyes

Warriors:

Cloudygaze - White tom with grey blue eyes

Dapplefur - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Flowerstripe - Pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Thornbreeze - Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Waspfur - Golden-brown tabby tom with darker-colored tabby stripes and amber eyes

_7 needed_

Apprentices:

Harepaw – Tan-colored tom with a white underbelly, white paws, and blue eyes

Runningpaw - Long-limbed she-cat with mottled-gray fur and amber eyes

_2 needed_

Queens:

Honeysky - Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Kits:

Moonkit - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes; Honeysky's kit

Sunkit - Ginger she-cat with green eyes; Honeysky's kit

Emberkit - A dark ginger tom with blue eyes; Honeysky's kit

Elders:

Mouseheart - Gray and white tom with green eyes

* * *

><p><strong>RIVERCLAN<strong>

Leader: Silentstar - White she-cat with gray/black streaks of fur and leaf-green eyes

Deputy: Swiftshine - Long-haired, long-limbed, black she-cat with white paws, a long tail, and orange-colored eyes

Medicine Cat: Fernshade – Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Otterlight

Warriors:

Meadowfern – Ginger tom with white-flecked fur and green eyes

Sunheart - Gray tom with yellow eyes

Lightningripple - Gray tom with yellow eyes

Willowheart - Light gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Rapidstorm - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Shimmerstream - Long-haired silvery she-cat with blue eyes

Amberlight - Cream-colored tabby she-cat with warm brown eyes

Pebbledash - Gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes

_4 needed_

Apprentices:

Otterlight – Long-haired dark brown tom with bright yellow eyes

Poolpaw - Long-haired white, pale grey, and smoky grey she-cat with a feathery tail, and large yellow eyes

Nightpaw - A pure black she-cat with amber eyes

_1 needed_

Queens:

Sunsky - Brown tabby she-cat with lighter brown splotches and light blue eyes

Pondfur - Pale gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and light blue eyes

Kits:

Fernkit - Brown tabby tom with green eyes; Sunsky's kit

Kinkkit - Gray tom with long, kinky fur and amber eyes; Pondfur's kit

Hopkit - Ginger tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes; Pondfur's kit

Furzekit - Pale gray and white she-cat with large blue eyes; Pondfur's kit

Elders:

Swanfeather - Pale gray and white she-cat with soft fur and light blue eyes

_2 needed_

* * *

><p><strong>CATS OUTSIDE OF THE CLANS<strong>

**KITTYPETS:**

Jame - Light brown tom with a sandy-tan chest and blue eyes

Lily - Cream-colored she-cat with brown paws, a brown chest, and violet-colored eyes

Damien - Light brown tom with dark amber eyes

**LONERS:**

Pebble - Big brown tom with darker brown ear-tips

**ROGUES:**

Fallen - Huge white tom with creamy patches and yellow eyes


	5. Chapter 5

**We are now really close! A few more elders are needed and a few more warriors! :D And, if I forgot something or if you see an error, please tell me! :) Also, I am still accepting StarClan cats, but only a few will play a major part in the story. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>SHADOWCLAN<strong>

Leader: Flamestar - Long-haired black she-cat with orange toes on all paws, orange markings on her face, has a plumy tail, and fiery amber eyes

Deputy: Snowscar - Snow-white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Cedarsplash - Chocolate-brown she-cat with dark green eyes and a pink nose

Apprentice, Lemonpaw

Warriors:

Reedfoot - Brown tabby tom with darker-colored paws and hazel eyes

Stonesun - Mottled gray tom with white chest, white paws, and yellow eyes

Birdsong - Mottled brown she-cat with blue eyes

Beetleclaw - Dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

Sagefur – Cream-colored tabby she-cat with brown-flecked fur and green eyes

Swiftstrike – Long-limbed, dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Duskclaw - Tan-colored tom with hazel eyes

Jayfrost - Gray-blue tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Crowface - Sleek black tom with white markings (tuxedo cat markings) and amber eyes

Paleshade - Small pale gray almost white tom with dark gray points, a bushy tail, and dark amber eyes

Goldenfall - Long-haired golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Rainbreeze - Slender silver tabby she-cat with black tabby stripes, a white underbelly, and pale blue eyes

Rockwhisker - Long-limbed dark brown tom with a white underbelly and dark blue eyes

Whitethorn - Muscular white tom with silver points and dark blue eyes

Apprentices:

Nightpaw – Black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Dawnpaw – Golden-colored she-cat with ginger tabby stripes and amber eyes

Petalpaw – Cream-colored she-cat with ginger-colored paws and amber eyes

Scorchpaw – Ginger tom with darker spots of fur and amber eyes

Lemonpaw – Cream-colored she-cat with pale brown and dark brown flecked fur and sage-colored eyes

Swiftpaw – White tom with dark brown splotches of fur and amber eyes

Lionpaw - Golden-colored tom with yellow eyes

Willowpaw - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Cloverheart - White she-cat with brown ears, a brown patch on her nose, and green eyes

Mistfeather - Gray and black she-cat with blue-green eyes

Kits:

Yarrowkit - Light gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Briarkit - Dark brown she-cat with a long, fluffy tail, and blue-green eyes

Darkkit - Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes; Mistfeather's kit

Adderkit - Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes; Mistfeather's kit

Elders:

Frogpelt - Brown tabby tom with furry ears and amber eyes

Ravenface - Large, battle-scarred, black tom with dark green eyes

* * *

><p><strong>THUNDERCLAN<strong>

Leader: Yellowstar - Small light ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Deputy: Ravenfeather - Black tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Skyfall – White she-cat with ginger splotches of fur and green eyes

Warriors:

Echofur – White she-cat with dark ginger splotches of fur and green eyes

Stormpelt - Gray tom with blue eyes

Grassheart - Ginger tabby she-cat with vivid green eyes

Hawkflight - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Silverleaf - Light gray tabby she-cat with night-blue eyes

Stonefang - Dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Talonclaw - Large, dark brown tabby tom with a cream underbelly and dark green eyes

Nettlehawk - Ragged-furred golden-brown tom with dark blue eyes

Firefly - Fiery ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Brownstripe – Lithe, pale brown tom with a darker-colored stripe running along his spine and green eyes

_1 needed_

Apprentices:

Larkpaw - Small tan she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Robinpaw - Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Redpaw - Mottled brown tom with a ginger tail-tip and pale yellow eyes

Sootpaw - Dark, smoky, almost black tom with a long tail and dark green eyes

Queens:

Frostcloud – Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

Brightsnow - Slender, long-haired white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Kits:

Snowkit - Large, long-haired, pure white tom with one dark blue eye and one dark green eye; Brightsnow's kit

Webkit - Small pale gray tabby tom with distinct black stripes, unusually long tangled whiskers, and dark green eyes; Brightsnow's kit

Patchkit - Long-haired white she-cat with dark, smoky gray patches of fur and dark blue eyes; Brightsnow's kit

Elders:

Crowsight - Gray and white tom with blind blue eyes

Weasespring - Mottled black tom with a white tail-tip and green eyes

_1 needed_

* * *

><p><strong>WINDCLAN<strong>

Leader: Smokystar - Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Poppyfang – Small tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Sparrowsong - Light brown she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes and pale blue eyes

Warriors:

Cloudygaze - White tom with grey blue eyes

Dapplefur - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Flowerstripe - Pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Thornbreeze - Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Waspfur - Golden-brown tabby tom with darker-colored tabby stripes and amber eyes

Cinderdusk - Dark gray tabby she-cat with darker-colored paws, a darker-colored tail, and green eyes

Brambleface –Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Larksong – Lean, light brown tabby she-cat with a cream-colored underbelly and dark blue eyes

Rainbreeze - Lean, slender, silver tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and icy blue eyes

Buzzardclaw – Brown tabby tom with darker-colored paws and amber eyes

Songwhisper – Pale blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Tallhawk – Large, broad-shouldered brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Harepaw – Tan-colored tom with a white underbelly, white paws, and blue eyes

Runningpaw - Long-limbed she-cat with mottled-gray fur and amber eyes

Blackpaw – Small black tom with a white snip on his muzzle, white fore-paws, a white underbelly, and eyes like topazes in color

Morningpaw – Slender cream-colored tabby she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes

Queens:

Honeysky - Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Kits:

Moonkit - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes; Honeysky's kit

Sunkit - Ginger she-cat with green eyes; Honeysky's kit

Emberkit - A dark ginger tom with blue eyes; Honeysky's kit

Elders:

Mouseheart - Gray and white tom with green eyes

* * *

><p><strong>RIVERCLAN<strong>

Leader: Silentstar - White she-cat with gray/black streaks of fur and leaf-green eyes

Deputy: Swiftshine - Long-haired, long-limbed, black she-cat with white paws, a long tail, and orange-colored eyes

Medicine Cat: Fernshade – Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Otterlight

Warriors:

Meadowfern – Ginger tom with white-flecked fur and green eyes

Sunheart - Gray tom with yellow eyes

Lightningripple - Gray tom with yellow eyes

Willowheart - Light gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Rapidstorm - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Shimmerstream - Long-haired silvery she-cat with blue eyes

Amberlight - Cream-colored tabby she-cat with warm brown eyes

Pebbledash - Gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes

Mossyfire – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Fogfrost – Silver tabby tom with lake-blue eyes

Softnose - Pale gray, almost white she-cat with soft fur, a pale pink nose, and pale blue eyes

_1 needed_

Apprentices:

Otterlight – Long-haired dark brown tom with bright yellow eyes

Poolpaw - Long-haired white, pale gray and smoky gray she-cat with a feathery tail, and large yellow eyes

Nightpaw - A pure black she-cat with amber eyes

Russetpaw – Very dark ginger tabby she-cat with a bushy tail and blue eyes

Queens:

Sunsky - Brown tabby she-cat with lighter brown splotches and light blue eyes

Pondfur - Pale gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and light blue eyes

Kits:

Fernkit - Brown tabby tom with green eyes; Sunsky's kit

Kinkkit - Gray tom with long, kinky fur and amber eyes; Pondfur's kit

Hopkit - Ginger tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes; Pondfur's kit

Furzekit - Pale gray and white she-cat with large blue eyes; Pondfur's kit

Elders:

Swanfeather - Pale gray and white she-cat with soft fur and light blue eyes

Eelheart – Dark gray tom with white markings and amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>CATS OUTSIDE OF THE CLANS<strong>

**KITTYPETS:**

Jame - Light brown tom with a sandy-tan chest and blue eyes

Lily - Cream-colored she-cat with brown paws, a brown chest, and violet-colored eyes

Damien - Light brown tom with dark amber eyes

**LONERS:**

Pebble - Big brown tom with darker brown ear-tips

**ROGUES:**

Fallen - Huge white tom with creamy patches and yellow eyes


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay we finished! :D And, if you're a last minute submitter and your OC isn't in the allegiances, they are most likely going to be a StarClan cat or something like that! The prologue should be up by at least tomorrow! :) Thanks for all who submitted, it is greatly appreciated! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>SHADOWCLAN<strong>

Leader: Flamestar - Long-haired black she-cat with orange toes on all paws, orange markings on her face, has a plumy tail, and fiery amber eyes

Deputy: Snowscar - Snow-white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Cedarsplash - Chocolate-brown she-cat with dark green eyes and a pink nose

Apprentice, Lemonpaw

Warriors:

Reedfoot - Brown tabby tom with darker-colored paws and hazel eyes

Stonesun - Mottled gray tom with white chest, white paws, and yellow eyes

Birdsong - Mottled brown she-cat with blue eyes

Beetleclaw - Dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

Sagefur – Cream-colored tabby she-cat with brown-flecked fur and green eyes

Swiftstrike – Long-limbed, dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Duskclaw - Tan-colored tom with hazel eyes

Jayfrost - Gray-blue tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Crowface - Sleek black tom with white markings (tuxedo cat markings) and amber eyes

Paleshade - Small pale gray almost white tom with dark gray points, a bushy tail, and dark amber eyes

Goldenfall - Long-haired golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Rockwhisker - Long-limbed dark brown tom with a white underbelly and dark blue eyes

Whitethorn - Muscular white tom with silver points and dark blue eyes

Apprentices:

Nightpaw – Black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Dawnpaw – Golden-colored she-cat with ginger tabby stripes and amber eyes

Petalpaw – Cream-colored she-cat with ginger-colored paws and amber eyes

Scorchpaw – Ginger tom with darker spots of fur and amber eyes

Lemonpaw – Cream-colored she-cat with pale brown and dark brown flecked fur and sage-colored eyes

Swiftpaw – White tom with dark brown splotches of fur and amber eyes

Lionpaw - Golden-colored tom with yellow eyes

Willowpaw - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Cloverheart - White she-cat with brown ears, a brown patch on her nose, and green eyes

Mistfeather - Gray and black she-cat with blue-green eyes

Kits:

Yarrowkit - Light gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Briarkit - Dark brown she-cat with a long, fluffy tail, and blue-green eyes

Darkkit - Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes; Mistfeather's kit

Adderkit - Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes; Mistfeather's kit

Elders:

Frogpelt - Brown tabby tom with furry ears and amber eyes

Ravenface - Large, battle-scarred, black tom with dark green eyes

* * *

><p><strong>THUNDERCLAN<strong>

Leader: Yellowstar - Small light ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Deputy: Ravenfeather - Black tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Skyfall – White she-cat with ginger splotches of fur and green eyes

Warriors:

Echofur – White she-cat with dark ginger splotches of fur and green eyes

Stormpelt - Gray tom with blue eyes

Grassheart - Ginger tabby she-cat with vivid green eyes

Hawkflight - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Silverleaf - Light gray tabby she-cat with night-blue eyes

Stonefang - Dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Talonclaw - Large, dark brown tabby tom with a cream underbelly and dark green eyes

Nettlehawk - Ragged-furred golden-brown tom with dark blue eyes

Firefly - Fiery ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Brownstripe – Lithe, pale brown tom with a darker-colored stripe running along his spine and green eyes

Finchtail – Small, sleek, pale gray she-cat with black tabby stripes, an unusually-colored black tail, and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Larkpaw - Small tan she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Robinpaw - Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Redpaw - Mottled brown tom with a ginger tail-tip and pale yellow eyes

Sootpaw - Dark, smoky, almost black tom with a long tail and dark green eyes

Queens:

Frostcloud – Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

Brightsnow - Slender, long-haired white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Kits:

Snowkit - Large, long-haired, pure white tom with one dark blue eye and one dark green eye; Brightsnow's kit

Webkit - Small pale gray tabby tom with distinct black stripes, unusually long tangled whiskers, and dark green eyes; Brightsnow's kit

Patchkit - Long-haired white she-cat with dark, smoky gray patches of fur and dark blue eyes; Brightsnow's kit

Elders:

Crowsight - Gray and white tom with blind blue eyes

Weasespring - Mottled black tom with a white tail-tip and green eyes

Rainstorm – Small, sleek black she-cat with icy blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>WINDCLAN<strong>

Leader: Smokystar - Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Poppyfang – Small tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Sparrowsong - Light brown she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes and pale blue eyes

Warriors:

Cloudygaze - White tom with grey blue eyes

Dapplefur - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Flowerstripe - Pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Thornbreeze - Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Waspfur - Golden-brown tabby tom with darker-colored tabby stripes and amber eyes

Cinderdusk - Dark gray tabby she-cat with darker-colored paws, a darker-colored tail, and green eyes

Brambleface –Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Larksong – Lean, light brown tabby she-cat with a cream-colored underbelly and dark blue eyes

Rainbreeze - Lean, slender, silver tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and icy blue eyes

Buzzardclaw – Brown tabby tom with darker-colored paws and amber eyes

Songwhisper – Pale blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Tallhawk – Large, broad-shouldered brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Harepaw – Tan-colored tom with a white underbelly, white paws, and blue eyes

Runningpaw - Long-limbed she-cat with mottled-gray fur and amber eyes

Blackpaw – Small black tom with a white snip on his muzzle, white fore-paws, a white underbelly, and eyes like topazes in color

Morningpaw – Slender cream-colored tabby she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes

Queens:

Honeysky - Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Kits:

Moonkit - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes; Honeysky's kit

Sunkit - Ginger she-cat with green eyes; Honeysky's kit

Emberkit - A dark ginger tom with blue eyes; Honeysky's kit

Elders:

Mouseheart - Gray and white tom with green eyes

* * *

><p><strong>RIVERCLAN<strong>

Leader: Silentstar - White she-cat with gray/black streaks of fur and leaf-green eyes

Deputy: Swiftshine - Long-haired, long-limbed, black she-cat with white paws, a long tail, and orange-colored eyes

Medicine Cat: Fernshade – Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Otterlight

Warriors:

Meadowfern – Ginger tom with white-flecked fur and green eyes

Sunheart - Gray tom with yellow eyes

Lightningripple - Gray tom with pale yellow eyes

Willowheart - Light gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Rapidstorm - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Shimmerstream - Long-haired silvery she-cat with blue eyes

Amberlight - Cream-colored tabby she-cat with warm brown eyes

Pebbledash - Gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes

Mossyfire – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Fogfrost – Silver tabby tom with lake-blue eyes

Softnose - Pale gray, almost white she-cat with soft fur, a pale pink nose, and pale blue eyes

Rookwing – Black she-cat with a white muzzle, soft, feathery fur, and brown eyes

Apprentices:

Otterlight – Long-haired dark brown tom with bright yellow eyes

Poolpaw - Long-haired white, pale gray and smoky gray she-cat with a feathery tail, and large yellow eyes

Nightpaw - A pure black she-cat with amber eyes

Russetpaw – Very dark ginger tabby she-cat with a bushy tail and blue eyes

Queens:

Sunsky - Brown tabby she-cat with lighter brown splotches and light blue eyes

Pondfur - Pale gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and light blue eyes

Kits:

Fernkit - Brown tabby tom with green eyes; Sunsky's kit

Kinkkit - Gray tom with long, kinky fur and amber eyes; Pondfur's kit

Hopkit - Ginger tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes; Pondfur's kit

Furzekit - Pale gray and white she-cat with large blue eyes; Pondfur's kit

Elders:

Swanfeather - Pale gray and white she-cat with soft fur and light blue eyes

Eelheart – Dark gray tom with white markings and amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>CATS OUTSIDE OF THE CLANS<strong>

**KITTYPETS:**

Jame - Light brown tom with a sandy-tan chest and blue eyes

Lily - Cream-colored she-cat with brown paws, a brown chest, and violet-colored eyes

Damien - Light brown tom with dark amber eyes

**LONERS:**

Pebble - Big brown tom with darker brown ear-tips

**ROGUES:**

Fallen - Huge white tom with creamy patches and yellow eyes

Scratch - Ginger tabby tom with white paws and piercing, leaf-green eyes


End file.
